Kiss
by Blackfang64
Summary: Why has a kiss left me longing for your love' Natsuki recalls a girl who took away her first kiss, will things all end well? ShizNat AU


**Author: Have started typing up the next chapter for 'Oneechan', but I feel I wanted to write this one up first. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Kiss **

_A kiss, it only took one to capture my heart. _

The wind blew gently against the petals of the flowers that inhabited the garden. Their movements swaying to the winds dance, her eyes watched the beauty of nature envelop her surroundings.

_I feel a part of my life has gone missing without you… _

The lock of raven blue hair blew across her cheeks, her jade eyes steadily watching but remaining still.

_I come here every day, hoping for you to return. _

Laying her head against the tree, her eyes looked up into the branches of the tree staring at the afternoon sun's rays peeping through the small holes through the tree.

Two years since I last saw you, two years I have been waiting.

Closing the lids of her eyes, she slowly began to fall into a deep slumber.

_Two years since… I have longed for your love… _

_---Two years ago--- _

_It was another study period, I often hated them. 'Why study when you can have fun?' I'd say. I've come a long way from that. _

Storming her feet through the halls, the blunette hanged her head low ignoring the stares she was getting.

_Another lesson in PE, another lesson of being stared and wolf whistled by perverted men. _

Her mind didn't care where her feet were taking her, as long as it was away she was happy. When her head ascended above her shoulders she found herself in a place not too familiar.

'_Where the hell am I?' I thought. I'd never usually wondered around to places of the school I'm not familiar with, so this was new to me. _

Up and down, side to side bushes and hedges of flowers were everywhere. Her eyes trailed down the sides along the path she walked eyeing the bushes of roses. Stopping her feet, she turned to the rose that caught her attention.

_I didn't like roses that much, partially because people loved them for their beauty but I could see through those lies. They're not perfect, their just an idiot. _

Reaching her hand down, her hand opened up with her fingers caging themselves. Resting the palm of her hand upon the rose, her fingers slowly began to curl around.

_You won't last forever, you'll die and then what will people think of you? Then… _

"Don't do that…"

_The voice, it was an angelic voice with a soothing soul lurking within. _

Gasping suddenly, she turned her head around to whoever was talking to her. Her eyes widened at the sight, her hand slowly releasing the flower.

_She was the beautiful girl I ever saw; her long chestnut hair came past her shoulders and shined in the sunlight and her red wine eyes glittered like gemstones. I could feel myself tensing up at her presence, but she only smiled. _

"…Just let them be. They don't have long to live, but they're doing their best to shine" the girl smiled warmly tilting her head to the side. The blunette became lost in the girl's eyes that she failed to notice her hand ascending to the rose bush. Letting out a quick yelp, the blunette jumped to her feet pulling her hand away from the bush.

_That really did hurt you know? Stupid thorns, guess it comes with the flower._

The only thing that took her mind of the pain was the sound of laughter. Looking back over at the brunette, she found the girl laughing at her pain. "H-hey!" the blunette angrily growled at the brunette. Surprisingly, the brunette continued to smile.

_She was the only one I knew who ignored the 'Kuga Death Glare'. _

"I'm terribly sorry, you looked so funny" the Kyoto girl chuckled getting a negative response from the blunette. "Oh?" her crimson eyes looked at the finger tip of the blunette's hand noticing a thorn sticking out.

_I was surprised I didn't notice it, I guess I was…busy… looking at something else._

Following the brunette's line of sight, she too found a thorn sticking out of her finger. "Would you like me to get it out?"

"No way, I'm not a child" the blunette shook of the girl's offer.

"Ara, I just wanted to help and now…" the girl began to sob. Looking over at the brunette, the girl watched her cry into her hands that were burying her face.

"Hai" the blunette mumbled, immediately getting a positive response from the brunette. Lifting her hand from her side, she held it out front before the Kyoto girl's face with her eyes looking away.

Nodding her head, the brunette brought her hands up to the blunette's palm gently folding her fingers over onto her hand. Sliding her fingers up, she slowly aimed her finger nails under the thorn before pulling it out. "There, all done. Oh"

Looking at her finger which the thorn was pulled from to find a small amount of blood sipping out. "Here" the brunette pulled the girl's finger up to her face before gently sucking on the wound.

_It was strange, but felt nice... in a weird way. _

No longer tasting the blood, the brunette let go on the blunette's hand, who in no surprise retreated her hand to her side. "Okay, don't do that again"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to get better" the blunette blushed lightly at hearing the girl saying that.

_I was a stranger to her, but she treated me like I was a friend. _

"Fu fu, you know you look cute were your staring into a blank space" the Kyoto girl teased.

"I do not, I'm not cute" the blunette mumbled hiding her face away from the chestnut.

"Ara, yes you are" the girl sang happily.

"No I'm not!"

"You are and that's final" the blunette was about to speak only to find the girl's finger tip o her lips.

_She teased me and I knew she enjoyed it. Truth is, I kind of enjoyed it too. _

"Can I ask you something?" the chestnut girl asked pulling her finger of the blunette's lips.

"What is it?"

"Your name"

"Kuga Natsuki, why do you ask?"

"Tell me Nat-su-ki" the girl chanted. "Have you ever kissed someone before?"

"No, why?" Natsuki looked up into the Kyoto girl's eyes staring into her red orbs.

"Because, I want to be Natsuki's..." closing up the space between the two, she slowly brought her hand to Natsuki's cheek while the other snaked around her waist. "...First kiss" and with that she leaned her head down, brushing her lips along Natsuki's before capturing them in a sweet warm kiss.

_I remember me gasping, my mind bouncing around inside my head. I couldn't believe, my kiss was with another girl. I don't know what it was, but I felt a spark in me. _

Taking her lips away from Natsuki's own, she smiled gently at the blunette. "Perhaps, we'll meet again one day" her arm slowly untangling itself from Natsuki's waist she began to walk away.

_I stood there dumbfounded; I couldn't move my legs or my arms. I just stood there gazing into the distance, the event playing over and over in my mind of my first kiss. I came back the next day at the same spot but she wasn't there. I searched around the school high and low, but I never found her again. All i have to remember of that girl is the kiss she gave me. _

_---Present--- _

Natsuki was awoken by the strange feeling in her head. Slowly opening her eye lids she stared at the bit of sunlight blinding her instantly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

_Wait a minute, who said that? _

Dipping her head back further, Natsuki was met by a familiar pair of eyes.

_It can't be... _

"Ara, what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost" the brunette chuckled lightly at Natsuki's shocked face. Shaking her head continuously, Natsuki stared deeply into the girl's eye.

"It-it's you"

"Ara I do have a name. I suppose I didn't tell you it didn't I?" the blunette sat herself up noticing that she had been lying on the girl's legs. "I'm Fujino Shizuru"

_Shizuru... such a beautiful name. _

"Even after all these years, Natsuki still looks cute" Shizuru teased getting an immediate blush from Natsuki.

"Well, you disappeared two years, where did you go and what were you doing here?" Natsuki hastily replied eager to get rid of her blush.

"Ara, I graduated from school two years ago so I had no reason to stay. I came back here to remember the times I had here at school and I found you asleep" Natsuki's face turned sad which caught Shizuru's attention. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I...I've wanted to tell you something since I first met you" Shizuru raised an eyebrow at Natsuki's sheepish look. "What I'm trying to say is..."

_Two years I've had these feelings, two years of keeping them inside. Now, it's now or never._

"Shizuru... ever since you disappeared off like that, I've been lonely. I knew you only once, but to me it felt like I had known you my life. Not a day went by that I miss your voice; I longed so much to be in your arms. Shizuru what I'm trying to say is..." Natsuki paused before swallowing hard.

"I know what you're going to say, but I want to hear it first"

"I...I love you Shizuru. You were first kiss and wouldn't let anyone else but you kiss me" Natsuki's jaded eyes looked innocently within Shizuru's own causing the girl to smile.

"I must admit, when I kissed you... it was different. I wish I could make up for all the days you spent alone..." taking a step forward Natsuki approached the older girl. Green met red, before Natsuki curled her arms around Shizuru's neck embracing the girl in a soft but passionate kiss.

_It started as a kiss, now it ends with the one I love..._

**End **

**Author: Hope you enjoyed this, I think my writing has been lagging a bit but now that I'm on holidays I thinking I'm ready for improvement. Read and review if you enjoy the story!**


End file.
